Touya Mochizuki
is the main protagonist of In Another World With My Smartphone. After accidentally being killed by God, Touya is reincarnated into another world with a favor from God, his smartphone. He is blessed with superior physical and magical strength and has he also has an affinity toward all attributes of magic . He also able to cast all Null magic . He becomes the Sovereign King of Brunhild Dukedom after receiving sovereignty over an area in between Kingdom of Belfast and Regulus EmpireWeb Novel Chapter 14 #100. Appearance Touya is a young black haired, blue eyed boy who is 15-years old . During Touya's first arrival, he is shown wearing his school uniform. With help of Zanac Zenfield, he later changes his clothes into the world's black tunic, trousers, and shoesWeb Novel Chapter 1 #3. After his first visit to the capital city of Kingdom of Belfast, he wears a white long coat with fur on the collar and the sleevesWeb Novel Chapter 2 #19. Personality Touya is a kind and thoughtful who always looks to help others, but many have stated that Touya is too kind for his own good. Abilities Smartphone - A cellular device that Touya brought with him as a favor from God. The phone's battery power runs on magical power. He can use the power to locate people and look in at what they're currently doing. While he can't contact anyone in this world or his previous world, Touya can check websites that let him know what is happening in his previous world. Swordsmanship - Touya is able to use swords with great skill that allows him to take down enemies.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 Magic Aptitude - Touya is able to control all 7 magical elements which completely rare for anybody. The Silhoueska sisters first noticed that when Touya used magic, his magical energy was overflowing. * Fire Magic - '''Touya can use fire magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. * '''Water Magic - Touya can use water magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. * Earth Magic - Touya can use earth magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. * Wind Magic - Touya can use wind magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. * Light Magic - Touya can use light magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. Touya uses light magic the most out of all the elements besides null magic. * Dark Magic - Touya can use dark magic in mainly any form or power without restrictions. * Null Magic - Touya can use any null magic as long as he knows what it does and its name. Boosted Basic Abilities - The boost God gave Touya while in the Divine Realm which boosted his intelligence, strength, durability, and more. - because his body made from material exists in Divine Realm, he can use divine power which can be given to , therefore the one who Touya loves, which is called Web Novel Chapter 21 #174. * - A divine protection from physical and magical damage which given to "FAMILY". * - A blessing which gives a new or improved ability to "FAMILY"'''Web Novel Chapter 29 #405. Quotes * I came to my senses, laying on my back and gazing up at the sky. The clouds were floating on gently by, and I could hear birds chirping in the distance. - '''Touya '''describing his first sights as he awakens in this new world.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 * "My name's Mochizuki Touya. Oh, uh Touya's my given name. - '''Touya introducing himself in the same manner as always. Trivia * Touya is the only character to appear on all 11 of the current light novel covers. * Mochizuki Touya (望月冬夜) means Full Moon on a Winter Night. * Because of the difference of the number of days in a year between his past world with his current world, Touya is 17 year old in his current world when he should be 18 in his past world. * Touya is one of two gold class adventurers in the world. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Characters